Gothic Gates, Dante' by Roshandra
by Roshandra
Summary: Edward has hidden his identity under the guises of DANTE" and his GOTH Life style holds intrigue, mystery, secrets, and Goth Parties in England, New Orleans and Venice. He is part of a group 'Called' The Board Meeting that controls world business and wealth. He is an immortal not a vampire. DANTE' has been waiting for Bella to join him now in his Goth world.
1. Chapter 1

**Dante'**

Gothic Gates by Roshandra Simone

Gothic Gates -DANTE' by R. '

All rights reserved and owned by Roshandra Simon/R. ' and may not be copied. 10:06:2013 original owner

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon, R. '

NOTE from author Roshandra: I am using Dante as my story is this male lead character's name and his love is Samantha that changes to Devon, as you read on this will make sense.

"You are wearing a green T-shirt?" Samantha was stunned.

Dante' turned to reveal his blue eyes had changed color too. His twenty-four beard was showing which she loved. He was dressed in Levi's with this green shirt. His arm muscles clearly showing and his expensive chromium watch. He moved across the bedroom suite of his Gothic Mansion to take her in fully as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, yes, what is wrong with how I am dressed?" He kept walking towards her like she was the prey. She loved his penetrating eyes but they always had appeared blue to her. What was this about she wondered?

"My eyes change colors. I have flecks of gold in them too. Yes, I normally wear black with the Goth life style and my work business clothes. Are you surprise to see me in this casual look?"

"Well, i am surprised you are revealing more of yourself to me. This is a whole new side i never saw before. Your eyes are always that ethereal blue of the sky. Your eyes are hooded too Dante'. This is entirely different and new for me."

Dante' reached for her waist, took in a deep sigh, "well this is all your doing you know. In a sense it is your fault."

"My fault, how is this my fault? What are you saying?"

"You bring this out in me; I am revealing more of myself to you every time we are together. I am going out to the forest to have a picnic with you and this is the color of a forest green moment. Somehow black would not do."

"My fault, well ok, if it is my fault, then I am going to take some pictures of you and capture this moment."

As she reached for her cell phone to capture his image he held up his hand. "Never pictures, that is not going to happen,. Everything we are about and my life is not to have pictures. I need secrecy and you never can take my picture. What I am revealing to you is something you must always respect. You know I am relaxing around you more and more, but no pictures ever, promise?"

She took in a deep breath, he had this impact on her heart making it flutter. She knew when he was serious and yet he let himself wide open to talk but he was clear on his boundaries. Green looked marvelous on him. She only had seen him in the Goth black; this was allowing her further into his life but most importantly into his heart. "Yes, I understand, but you do remind me of a green frog prince at the moment."

"In that case i need to kiss you."

"Dante, it you do, we never will get out of this room or to the picnic."

"Well, I will risk it, i feel like charming you at the moment and putting you under my spell."

He reached forward as he had done many times before. She wanted to understand who he really was. She needed to research Goth and all the worlds this was bringing more and more into her life now. He had his arms around her waist now and he was about to kiss her. She had the most amazing feelings with him. He was about to make a lasting moment happen.

"You know I feel safe revealing myself to you? You do know that?"

She nodded and saw his kiss coming. He kept his eyes open as he moved into kiss her. He had a way of kissing while he watched her. It unnerved her and he knew it. He pressed up against her as she felt herself surrendering to his charms, warmth and the pressure of his excited body up against hers. Green suited him and those eyes, she could be lost in them forever.

((Just a sample and a Teaser...stay tuned, Roshandra ))

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon, R. '


	2. Chapter 2 Picnic

**Dante'**

Gothic Gates by Roshandra Simon

Gothic Gates -DANTE' by Roshandra

All rights reserved and owned by Roshandra Simon and may not be copied. 10:06:2013 original owner

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTHIC GOTGGGGGGIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon.

NOTE from author Roshandra::: I am using Dante as my story is this male lead character's name and his love is Samantha that changes to Devon, as you read on this will make sense.

Chapter 2

Her Past Impressionist Period

The Picnic

Dante'

Gothic Gates by Roshandra Simon

Gothic Gates -DANTE' by Roshandra

All rights reserved and owned by Roshandra Simon and may not be copied. 10:06:2013 original owner

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTHIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon.

NOTE from author Roshandra::: I am using Dante as my story is this male lead character's name and his love is Samantha that changes to Devon, as you read on this will make sense.

Chapter 2

Her Past Impressionist Period

The Picnic

How could he tell her? He was opening this door today through the forest picnic they planned to enjoy.

He wore green to reveal nature to her. He wanted her to see him in this new way, more natural. He was opening this doorway to her past with him.

He knew this setting might awaken in her the past he longed for her to remember. He saw her as he never left even when she passed and died.

He was immortal so he endured while she would leave a body then wait for her return. Now all the signs indicated it was finally 'their' time to love, to be together. Would she be open to cross that threshold of her own immortality, would she even believe it was possible? He was willing to risk it all.

It was time as he was the master mind behind the Goth changes far beyond what the Board Meeting Immortals discussed. He was a master chess player and strategist. He had so much on his shoulders to weigh him down into this 3rd dimension reality while he walked in that world as an immortal. She did not know any of this. She did though feel him opening to her.

He worked on their bond, through sexuality of course, but bonding them again to forever.

He had time moving fast as he was working with many dimensions and this twin true love in his hands.

She had to begin to remember now and he hoped today the impressionist period of the art in France was a doorway for her heart and soul.

He wore green. He was not in Goth now. He loved her so much his body ached. The only thing that appeased this was this intense intimacy of their sexual coupling. He wanted more though and he wanted her with him awake now forever. This was his perfect mate of true love and never ending pleasure together.

He wanted it all now. He wanted this with her. The picnic was the doorway he chose and he hoped he chose well.

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTHIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon.


	3. Chapter 3 He Claimed Her Long Ago

Dante'

Gothic Gates by Roshandra Simon

Gothic Gates -DANTE' by Roshandra

All rights reserved and owned by Roshandra Simon and may not be copied. 10:06:2013 original owner

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTHIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon.

NOTE from author Roshandra::: I am using Dante as my story is this male lead character's name and his love is Samantha that changes to Devon, as you read on this will make sense.

Chapter 3

He Claimed a Long Time Ago

He branded her with his heart, with his name and his energy. A long time ago he claimed her as 'his'. This time was different but he was still claiming her. His name was all over her. He flooded her mind with his feelings for her with his on going constant day dreaming of her. He branded her. His energy carried a frequency where he could leave an imprint into the aura of the person. With her he could leave his frequency to resonate in her energy field, on her body and in their intimacy. He knew exactly what he was doing. He so deeply wanted her and to make this the forever time together. He waited centuries for this always looking for her. Now that he found her he was not going to wait any longer.

His self control was monumental. He never revealed his hand nor his strategy. With her he just wanted to reveal all he was. His heart pounded around her and all he could think of was entering her again bonding more deeply through their sexual intimacy. Even that he could not tell her was of the 'gods'. His way he shared his intimacy was for bonding with her eternally. He wanted it all this time and now.

His self control was waning. He wanted more of their time together while trying to allow her to adjust to what was coming. He now had her spending nights at the Gothic Mansion. He now had her trusting him. Now he was to take her on a trip to Venice. He had to introduce her to the Goth life style and wearing a mask. Would she comply? He loved her so his body ached all the time now at the mere thought of her.

His heart was far too over heated. He was far too excited. She thrilled him and she was not easy for he felt how she pressed up with her own boundaries to his own. He loved that. In fact, that excited him. He could not always have his way with her or dominate her. This caused him to submit to her, to surrender. He wanted to die to her and give her his all that he was. She was going to liberate him finally from this endless time waiting for her.

This dance was building and he was losing all his self control and she was too. It was a perfect love coupling match. He loved her so.

All rights reserved and owned by Roshandra Simon and may not be copied. 10:06:2013 original owner

Character "Edward and Bella" is owned by Stephanie Myers and Twilight

Story of GOTHIC GATES, Dante and character name of DANTE" is owned by Roshandra Simon.


End file.
